EDF Rangers
These are the EDF Rangers from Power Rangers EDF . The agents of G.U.A.R.D, they protect the Earth from the different threats the planet faces. They are inspired by different Marvel characters EDF Rangers Calvin Roosevelt: Bio Age: 26 DOB: May 12, 1948 Blood Type: O+ Height: 6'3 Weight: 221 Weapon: Star Shield POWER LEVEL: 7.5/10 The Red Ranger, Calvin is the main Field Commander and Co-Captain of the team . He is stoic, high morale, well mannered, and quite the legend. He was given Serum X which made him extremely powerful and then fought in the Vietnam War. However, the vile acts he had to commit in the name of America, he became distressed. Eventually, he was lost to the Indian Ocean in one last battle with SNAKE operatives on December 16, 1974. 45 years later, he is recovered and awakes from his coma. He is severely haunted by the things in his past, but works to put it behind him after being revived. After a falling out with Ryan, Diego has his science division create a brand new suit, based upon his old Vietnam uniform to right the wrongs of his past. Ryan Royle: ''Bio Age: 20 DOB: March 23, 1999 Blood Type: AB+ Height 5'10 (6'2) Weight: 168 (241) Weapon: Laser Core POWER LEVEL: 5.8, 8.1'' The Blue Ranger, Ryan is the main Base Commander and Co-Captain of the team. Contrast to Calvin, Ryan is really young, comedic, snarky and a bit mischievous. Ryan is one of the smartest people in the known Galaxy and the greatest engineer, heading Royle Industries and creating all the rangers tech. Growing up alone after the death of his parents due to criminals, Ryan He is underhanded and less morale based than Calvin, but will work together with him to protect the Earth. Ayumi Asakura: ''' ''Bio Age: 24 DOB: December 24, 1995 Blood Type: O- Height: 5'7 Weight: 131 Weapon: Canary Caliber POWER LEVEL: 6.8/10'' The Pink Ranger, Ayumi is mirage. Embroiled in all of the great events of history since she was 5 years old, she was once the powerful Fist of SNAKE under the name Code Black, along with her partner, the unstoppable Agent Orange. She tried to escape with him, but he forced her to escape alone after they are found out by the Crimson Cancer. She has a way with words to get what she wants, and will not be denied. People dont trust her with her murky double agent background, but she is an invaluble member of the team, and the general Second-In-Command after Calvin and Ryan '''Raiden, The Thunder Prince: Bio Age: 25 DOB: Circa 3500 BCE Blood Type: N/A Height: 6'6 Weight: 589 Weapon: Thunder Lightning Bolt POWER LEVEL: 9.1/10 The Yellow Ranger, Raiden is the heir apparent to the throne of the Planet Xemon. As a result he was given the power to command thunder and lightning. He is pompous and eccentric and somewhat spoiled, but very loyal and honorable. He is arguably the most powerful ranger. Even though he hails from Xemon, he will gladly give his life for the Earth and its inhabitants. Dr. Will Dillards: ''Bio Age: 29 DOB: September 9, 1989 Blood Type: A+ Height: 5'8 (Fury: 8'9) Weight:134 (Fury:1538) Weapon: Fury Fists POWER LEVEL: 9.1/10'' The Green Ranger, Will is cursed with a terrible mutation. During one of his experiments, he was bombarded by radiation and now phases into a monstrous being named Fury. When a super moon arrives, it charges the irradiated particles, changing Will into an invincible beast. Will is a nerdy man however, with a depressed manner. Raiden and Will but heads a lot, but grow to be the best of friends. Lara Muller:'' Bio Age: 23 DOB: July 5, 1996 Blood Type: B- Height: 5'9 Weight: 124 Weapon: Mind Braces POWER LEVEL: 8.7/10'' The Orange Ranger, Lara is one half of the Super Twins. She holds power to control the thought and minds of those around her, and manipulate the energy that surrounds her. She is freaky and keeps to herself, as she and her brother have had to grow up cold and alone. Lured into a life of crime, they see the error in their ways and join the team. Peter Muller: ''Bio Age: 23 DOB: July 5, 1996 Blood Type B- Height: 6'1 Weight: 182 Weapon: Speed Cleats POWER LEVEL: 8.4/10'' The Cyan Ranger, Peter is one half of the Super Twins. He holds the power of Super Speed, and minor time manipulation. He is extremely hot headed, and protective of Lara, to the point that he is willing to stand off to anyone who will threaten their security, friend or foe. This protection grows to include the team. ' '''After seeing the error of his life of crime, he defects to good. '''Micheal Tran: ''Bio Age: 27 DOB: January 4, 1992 Blood Type: O+ Height: 6'1 Weight: 198 Weapon: Eagle Wing Pack POWER LEVEL 5.3/10' The Camo Ranger, Micheal has quite the history with his new best buddy, Calvin. In 1974, Calvin saved his mother and father from SNAKE and US forces in the December 16, 1974 raid, and is indebted to him as a result. Micheal is quite the remarkable man: An accomplished pilot, fighter, and trained marksman, all with a lovable personality. '''Lt. Colonel James Thompson: ''Bio Age: 47 DOB: November 26, 1972 Blood Type: A- Height: 5'11 Weight: 201 Weapon: Missile Pack POWER LEVEL 6/10' The Navy Ranger, James is basically the father and restraints of Ryan. He has to babysit him in his antics and make sure he doesn't explode something. Seems to be a waste of his military training. James come around to Ryan's antics but still has to treat him like a little kid. James is by the book, no nonsense and by all accounts, very strict. Strange how he pairs with Ryan's eccentricicsm. '''Andy Finn: ''Bio Age: 15 DOB: June 6, 2004 Blood Type: AB+ Height: 5'7 Weight: 141 Weapon: Atom Belt/ Atom Gauntlets POWER LEVEL: 8.2/10' The Purple Ranger, Andy is the youngest ranger on the team. Orphaned along with his sister, Maya, Andy never got a break. Hyper intelligence and a friendly personality only got him so far. A sickly boy, A.T.F came to him with the experimental Serum X^2. They planned to create thier own Cpt. Calvin Roosevelt for their nerferious purposes, but Andy was able to escape in time. This serum gave him super strength, super speed, and the ability to chage his body on the molecular level at will, allowing him walk on walls, become ultra agile, change his size on his command, and command energy bursts from his body. He lives with his sister until Ryan discovers his powers, and takes him on as kind of a little brother. '''Tyler Steele: ''Bio Age: 31 DOB: June 2, 1884 Blood Type: Z Height: 5'10 Weight: 235 Weapon: Claw Steel POWER LEVEL: 9/10' The Silver Ranger, Tyler is a stone cold loner with quite the mean streak. He was born before the turn to the 20th Century. The extended life he got from SNAKE's evil super soldier program gave him a body of steel, and regenerative health. Losing everyone he knew has caused him to become cold to the world 'Dr. Aaron Jacobs Bio Age: 37 DOB January 3 1982 Blood Type: AB+ Height: 6'0 Weight 176 Weapon: Illusion Pendant POWER LEVEL 9.3/10' The White Ranger, Dr. Jacobs was a world renowned Doctor. However, the dying member of a space magician gave the Doctor the mystic powers of the Illusion World. He became known as the Illusion Master before becoming a ranger. Enraptured in his work, he is perhaps the most powerful of the team. '''Emperor Diego Triton XVI: ''Bio Age: 25 DOB: May 12, 1994 Blood Type: A+ Height 6'2 Weight: 193 Weapon: Emperor Herb POWER LEVEL: 7.5/10' The Black Ranger, Emperor Diego is the newly-crowned Emperor of the Lost City of Atlantis, holders of the ancient poweful Spirit Waters that power thier secret empire. Diego is an honest, good-natured man, much like Calvin. He is also insanely rich, and well off, like Ryan. He learns that being a good emperor in this age is harder than how his father had it. IMG_1924.jpg|Star Red IMG_1925.jpg|Laser Blue IMG_1926.jpg|Canary Pink IMG_1927.jpg|Thunder Yellow IMG_1928.jpg|Fury Green EDFOrange.jpg|Mind Orange EDFCyan.jpg|Speed Cyan EDFCamo.jpg|Eagle Camo EDFNavy.jpg|Missile Navy EDFPurple.jpg|Atom Violet IMG_1921.jpg|Illusion White IMG_1957.jpg|Steel Silver IMG_1963.jpg|Emperor Black IMG_1922.jpg|Star Red Hero Mode Trivai *'Comics Counterpart''': The Avengers Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Rangers Category:Ranger Category:Ranger Teams Category:Kamenrider2011